kuriyama_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Yushiko Komorebi
Yushiko is the Valkyrie Grandmaster at Kodon Academy. She's in charge of teaching the valkyrie arts to all new students. Physical Description Average height for a girl, even though for her mothers genetics her 5'9" is tall. Dark brown hair and so were her eyes, pale skin and her families emblem tattooed on her left shoulder. Muscular, but her body was trained in the special valkyrie way, making sure her muscles and bones got stronger but not much bigger to allow all the possible movement freedom. (I am not able to draw muscular bodies but I hope u guys get the idea). Her clothes are usually traditional Senbonzakura styled, but she doesn't really care much about those as long as what she's wearing lets her move. Personality Calm and open-minded, she has very strong moral values and likes to make sure she did everything to solve a problem peacefully before resorting to violence (mainly because due to her blindness, most of the times she's forced to use violence, she can't risk doing the "I'll beat you up and hope you reform", she goes straight for the kill with every swing). She's cheerful and smiling most of the time, and her body language is expressive enough to make it up to the lack of visible eyes or eyebrows. She has some trouble dealing with problematic students, since she doesn't want to be seen as unfair. Judgemental people can get to her easily as well, even if she acts like they don't. Sometimes when people are talking to her it can seem she's not paying attention, and she probably isn't. Most of her attention goes to scanning everything around her constantly, and so often has to ask for forgiveness and for the person to talk again. Biography Yushiko was born a very irresponsible but even more loving mother. She was a very impulsive woman, and one of the few high level Valkyries at that time, and if it hadn't been for Éther becoming a close friend to her and getting her a job his body guard she would have probably ended up as a mercenary. She had Yushi when she was 25, and never told anyone who the father was (as she probably wasn't sure anyway), but this never seemed to affect how much she loved her daughter and Yushi loved her back. They lived alone in a little house not far from Éthers castle-mansion, as she was now just an escort guard for him wanting to spend more time with Yushi, starting to train her in the Valkyrie honor code which Yushi seemed to be really interested in. After some time of things going like this, one afternoon when a five-year-old Yushi was trying to help taking care of a wounded mother after a particularly harsh trip protecting Éther and just because of stubborness refusing to get treated by Éthers sage or anyone else, lots of men violently barged in the house. Yushi didn't understood who they were or why were they there, but her mom seemed to do and refused to explain her. The little girl started screaming as a man held her back an the rest started to attack her mother at the same time, her wounds, tiredness and number of oponents making it impossible to defend herself. As her mother didn't even scream at the pain they were inflicting on her, they went for something that would hurt more. Making sure she was seeing everything, they started to torture Yushi instead. Punches and cuts kept coming, and so the upper half of her face was completely disfigured. Her mother cried in silence as she was forced to watch, helpless as her tears added to the pool of blood under her. That was the last sight Yushi would ever have. Almost as the men felt like finishing the job, a red blur and heat passed around them, and quickly they fell dead one by one. Éther had visited in hopes to convince Yushi's mom to get the wounds treated, but he was too late for her. As his vision blurred by the tears of seeing his friends in such state, he quickly picked both up and ran to the closest sage. Before dying of blood loss and with her body completely ruined, Yushi's mother last mutter reached Éther: "please take care of Yushi" Yushi's condition was at least stable. After a whole day of work from all the best sages Éther could find, they finally considered everything they could have done had been done. They had managed to reatach the skin, bones and eyes in place, but trying to help her eyes nerves connect again was too risky if they didn't want a very high probability of harming her brain instead and causing a bigger problem. The scars left behind weren't going to be pretty either. It took Éther a really long while to convince Yushi everything was going to be alright after she moved in with him, but eventually after long talks with him and with religious guides, they managed to give the little girl new hope. She did get tired of feeling sad and useless after all. And so, for the next twenty years of her life, she dedicated herself to train non-stop. First how to fight without eyes, then to fight like a valkyrie as she requested. Éther had trained with her mother so much he was able to explain her the najinatajustsu, and Yushi would never forget all the Valkyrie spirit things her mother had teached her. Traveling with Éther and so having chances to meet with other high level Valkyries helped a lot too. Eventually, she thanked Éther for being an actual father to her and left to fight in the Grimm Wars. Another part of her story worth mentioning would be Hiroto. About three years after Éther took Yushi in, another adopted kid arrived. Éther said his team had rescued him from slavers, and finding very strong chi in him he decided to take care of him himself. The first months he wouldn't talk to anyone more than what was absolutely necessary, but he eventually warmed up. Yushi and him became best friends, and all three grew up as a loving and happy family, training together and joining Éther in all his trips. That's why it was such a surprise when he betrayed them. One day Éther's servants simply found Hiro's room completely destroyed, and Yushi and Éther inside, shocked and bleeding on the floor. They haven't told anyone what happened that day, but they both seemed to know what Hiroto was up to. The boy hasn't been seen since then. Now after the Grimm Wars, her expertise in the mostly unknown Valkyrie martial art and her good disposition made her the main candidate for Valkyrie teacher at Kodon Academy. She's honestly exited for it, as a bunch of grandmasters are her friends and she's never teached anyone before. She also keeps herself alert for anything that could lead her to finding Hiroto again, as she knows he's waiting for her. Trivia * Blindness doesn't really affect her life, as she has learned to use and develop her other senses a lot more, specially tact and hearing. She never forgets a voice, and her light and open clothing is so she can feel movements in the air more easily. Gravitational pull, temperature changes and vibrations on the air and other surfaces are light to her. (She also loves to make jokes about her blindness even if most of the time she's the only one to laugh at them) * She started using her bangs long like that when she noticed how grossed out and scared people (specially little children) got about her scars. * Her contortion game is on freakin point it's honestly a bit like watching a horror movie * Thanks to Éther she knows a lot about politics * Likes to touch everything, mainly faces, to try to give herself an idea of how they look. * Plays the flute and can dance a bit! Éther insisted it was part of her training and got her teachers for it (he really just wanted her to get hobbies besides murder) * The golden circle tied around her waist is a very heavy weight because she's like those nerds from shonen manga that use heavy stuff all the time and only take it off for serious fights. Category:Grandmasters Category:Characters Category:Valkyrie Category:Humans